The Blog of Pasta and Siestas!
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Ve. Ciao, you all! I also have a blog, too! Ve! I'm so excited for you to go on my blog! It's going to be so fun, ve! Eat some pasta, take a siesta, and read my blog, ve! Comment on Italy's blog! He'll give you pasta! :D Have fun! And please send comments by PM. I dun wanna get my account taken away...
1. First Blog Post, ve!

_A/N: I should seriously update Norge's…but…Seriously, I'm too lazy. I probably would only update his every other day. Iceland's will probably be only updated once a day from now on…And now…my main priority is Italy's blog. What? Italy's blog is going to be sooooo legit. LET'S GO DO THIS! OH, and check out Springirth Dale's Blog. For Japan. Yeah._

_I don't own the cover picture.~_

* * *

**PASTAHHHHH- Wait….aren't I supposed to put something here? **

**You are visitor number: One!**

**Mood: Happy, ve.~**

**Eating: Pastaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Location: Milan, Italy**

**Who's typing this for me: MYSELF, VE!**

**Subject: Ciao, ve!**

* * *

Ve.~ Ciao!

Hmm? Oh, you are asking why I have a blog? Well…..I was on Icey's blog with Fratello the other day! And it was really fun, ve! So I decided to make my own! (Yes, Germany helped me with setting it up! :D)

Ve.~ It looks all pretty now! It has….so…much pasta on it! And I'm eating some! AND IT TASTES SO GOOD, VE!

Oh- Sorry! Well…..I'll start on my bio, ve!

**Country Name: Repubblica Italiana (Republic of Italy), North Italy/Veneziano**

**Human Name: Feliciano Vargas **

**Hair Color: Light Brown (Auburn)**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Age: 20**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: March 17**

**Height: 5'7.7"**

Well, that's all you need to know about me, ve!

Yes, I'm only slightly taller than Icey-chan. Hm…..I thought I would be a bit more taller.

Oh well, it doesn't matter, ve!~

Oh, what was I doing today?

I was hanging out with Germany and Japan of course, ve!

WE HAD A PASTAAAAA PARTY, VEEEEEEE!

Oh! And I also invited my fratellooo! He left as soon Germany came. I wonder why, ve….

Ve, Ve! I don't know what to talk about, ve. =7=

Oh! Oh! What's your favorite type of pasta? I loveeeee Bolognese the best, ve!

Did I ever mention that I get a lot of stomachaches, ve?

The reason why is because I loveeee gelato! It's my favorite, ve! Tiramisu is a second, actually ve.

You don't know how much I love pastaaaa! I want everyone to eat it, and feel really happy! Potatoes, Wurst, and some of Germany's food are okay, but they aren't as good as pasta! I love pasta the most.~

PASTA!~ PASTA!~

Oh! I have a cat, actually! I forgot to mention him, ve.~

His name is Itabby! He's just sooooo adorable, ve! *Hugs Itabby.* and I love cats!

Oh, and France-niichan is really nice! He says that he's going to teach me about….uh….*Face darkens.* ….

I don't think I should poison you bellas! (Well….if you are a guy, sorry, but this is only directed toward the bella girls.~ Yahoo!)

Oh! AND UH…..

Oh yeah, have you ever heard of those Hetalia fanmade RPGs?

I honestly love all of them, but…HetaOni….it's…just….so sad, ve…D:

*Sobs.* I wish that would never happen, ve! Everyone, please promise me that it won't ever happen! Pleaseeee, ve!

I'll give you pasta for it!

And to all of the bellas out there.~ I have a message for you all, ragazzas.~

YOU ALL ARE SO BELLA! Ve.~ I think I would love to have all of you comment on this, ve.~ And….if you are a girl, would you like to eat pasta with me? :D You all are invited to a pasta party, ve! With me, and Fratello!

Not to mention Seborga, also!

Sory Seborga, I almost excluded you. D: Sorry cousin, ve.~

OH! And back to the subject of Fanmade RPGs…..I honestly love HetaQuest the best!

It's just so sad how Feliciano died…(My alternate self.D: )

Sorry if I gave you any spoilers! AHHHH! DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT!

Hm….I think I'm done for now, ve! I'll see you all tomorrow, ve!~ Be sure to ask me a lot of questions, ve!

Ciao, Have a nice day!

Yahoo!

* * *

_A/N: I honestly like Italy's the best, now….And now I have made a blog schedule!_

_Norway's Blog- Updated every 2 days._

_Iceland's blog- Updated every 2 days, (But in a different pattern.)_

_Italy's blog- Updated every day, he's my priority._

_Sorry if half of this doesn't work out for you.~_

_Ve.~ With love and pasta, Ciao!_


	2. Ciao, ve!

_A/N: AND WE ARE BACK WITH OUR DEAR, DEAR ITALIA. He is like, the most adorable thing ever. Seriously. Okay…..did you guys all read my schedule? Okay, let's do this!_

* * *

**Ve! I know what to put now! Welcome to the blog of Pasta and Siestas, ve!**

**You are visitor number: Pastaaaaa- I mean, 50.**

**Date: August 18, 2012**

**Time: 10:30**

**Watching: Winx Club. (I love that show so much, ve! =7=)**

**Mood: Happy, ve!**

**Eating: Fettuccini Alfredo!**

**Listening to: Fratello shouting at our neighbors again, ve~**

**Subject: Ciao, ve! How are all of you doing?**

* * *

Ve.~ I'm feeling really good today! I didn't have to do training today, ve! I'm so happy about that! And I'm hanging out with my fratello! You know, for bonding time, ve!~

We'll go on so many fun things, and yeah!~

We'll eat pasta together, and brotherly bond, ve!

Hm….I'm going to take my siesta later, at 3:00…..

Oh? You are asking why we take our siestas at that time…?

Well, it's because it's really hot during that time here in Italy….

So we rest during that time so we have enough energy to work at night, ve! And the nights are cooler! …

I wish Grandpa Rome was here. Nonno would be pretty fun to hang out with also, ve!

The last time I saw him was….hmmm…Let me think about it…

Wait…what was I talking about again?

Well, it doesn't matter! Because I absolutely CAN'T WAIT! It's going to be so fun, walking around with my fratello!

….But everyone would think he's my twin….Is he really that young-looking? I'm just wondering, considering that he's 2-3 years older than me, ve!`

And…hm….Have you heard of those Vocaloid thingies that Japan was talking about? Well, I tried listening to them….I like most of the girl ones, because they are sooooo pretty.~

I don't have a favorite yet; I only looked at them, and listened to some of them, ve!

…..

…..

SPAIN-NIICHAN ERASED MY ASSASSIN'S CREED SAVE FILE BY ACCIDENT?

…

DAMN THAT BASTARD. HE WILL PAY.

….I fucking love Assassin's Creed. And no idiot like him should touch it.

(S. Italy: I'm s-so proud, of my little brother. *Fakes a tear.*)

OI! SPAIN! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU ARE RESTORING MY SAVE DATA….SOMEHOW.

YEAH, you'll restore it. I JUST KNOW ITTTT.

*Cough.*

Ve?

Oh…sorry, ve….

I kind of went in rage mode…..

NO ONE touches my Assassin's Creed game.

V-VE! I'm so sorry that you guys had to go through me being like that, ve! I'm sooooo sorry!

I'll give you guys pasta to make up for it, ve! *Hands everyone pasta.*

V-Ve…please accept it as my apology, ve. I'm sooooo sorry, ve! REALLY SORRY.

Okay…I only have a little bit time left, considering that I'm going to go out with my brother later, ve.~

So, I'll…just answer your questions-

Wait….before that….

I HAD A REALLY SCARY DREAM LAST NIGHT, VE! D:

It was so scary….this pretty girl was trying to kill me, and use my skin for fashionable clothes! It was soooo scary at first; I was running with mi fratello the whole time, trying to hide from her. And Germany wasn't there, ve! D: Then we finally got her to be nice! It was kind of creepy though, ve…..

I hope that really never happens to me, ve…

Okay! Now I shall reply to your comments!

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: The Hero yo**

*eye twitches*  
Hey Italy dude!  
I see how it is.  
You don't like me because I'm not a chick.  
Okey, dude.  
Okey.  
Also, Iceland's calling me Alfredo now.  
But I'm not pasta, so don't eat me. Okey?  
Okey.  
Bye dude.

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve.~ Ciao, America! WHAT? I still like, you ve! Just….not…in a homosexual way!

H-He is? *Stares at plate of Alfredo I'm eating.*

….Sorry, ve….But I'm already eating you.

VEEEE! I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, VE! I'M REALLY SORRY! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T KILL ME FOR DOING THAT, VEEEEE! *Sobs.*

(S. Italy: VENEZIANO. You idiot, stop being so weak. The Hamburger bastard won't hurt you. Jeez.)  
B-But….Fratello!

(S. Italy:….Just go on with the next comment. *Sighs.*)

* * *

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

Aw thanks Italy! Sure I'd like to eat pasta too! I love pasta! Especially Lasagna and spaghetti! So, Italy, Is Romano gonna post on your blog too? Is Doitsu gonna make a blog too?

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve.~ Your welcome, bella! I loovvveee pasta, the best! Ooh…Lasagna is really good, ve! Yes, mi fratello is also going to post on here, sometimes, ve!~ =7=

I'm going to try to make him get a blog, ve! IT WOULD BE SO FUN, VE! :D

Next comment, ve! Ciao, it was nice talking to you, ve!~

* * *

**From: Arkxy-chan**

Kon'nichiwa Italia! :D Guess what?  
I get pasta for dinner tonight :D  
How's Roma?

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve,~ Ciao, bella! Yay.~ I love pasta, tell me if it was really good, or not!

Ve…fratello is doing fine, ve! In fact, I'm going to hang out with him today! Ve.~

It was nice talking to you, ve! Ciao for now!

* * *

**From: Qualeshia Marshall**

Aww, Ita-chan is just so cute and adorable.

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve, Grazie! I appreciate your kind words, ve.~ They are really sweet, ve!

Ciao for now!~

* * *

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

Hey Feli! It's Prussia I'm awesome ...I see you made a blog I will happily follow it! Say hey to west!

**Reply from Italy:**

Okay, Prussia, ve! Tell Doitsu to also follow it! = 7= I bet he would have so much fun reading about my adventures, ve! Yay.~~~

Okay! Ciao, Doitsu!

Ciao, Prussia!

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Ciao!

Hey, Italia!

You made a blog! Yay!  
For that, I'll give you some gelato and cappuccino! :)

Ve...Is your fratello there, Italia?  
If he is, tell him I said hi!  
And that I sent some tomatoes! :D

Well, that's all-! XD

Having a blog is pretty fun, huh?

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve, Ciao Spring!~

I'm so happy that I made a blog! It's really fun, ve! Have you tried it yet? :D

YAY! I love gelato and cappuccinos, ve!~ That's kind of you! *Hugs.*

Yes, mi fratello IS here, ve! I'll get him for you, ve!

Veeee.~ Fratello, someone wants to ask you something.~

(S. Italy: Ugh. What now, Veneziano! And stop watching that stupid kid's show!)

It's not a kid's show, ve! Oh! You need hug therapy, ve! *Hugs my fratello.~*

(S. Italy: GET THE HELL OFF! Now…what does she want?)

(S. Italy: Ooh….Tomatoes….*Takes tomatoes and chews on it.*)  
Ve.~ Si, okay! I'll see you later, ve.~

Si, having a blog is the funnest thing ever, ve!

(S. Italy: YOU BASTARD. Funnest isn't even a word!)

It's a word now, ve!~ =7=

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Hi Italy! I like pasta too!  
Have you ever tried it with yogurt?  
And tell Germany that he works to hard.  
Ciaoooooooooooooo!~

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve, Ciao, Kitty-chan! With yogurt…?

I should try that, ve! After I finish eating this plate of pasta, ve.~

Okay, I'll tell Germany that, ve~!

Ciao, ve!

* * *

**From: Guest**

ITALY, what would you do if Germany died and all the pasta in the world was gone?

**Reply from Italy:**

…..

WHAT CAN I DO? The world basically ends like that!

I'd probably go in rage form like you saw earlier! And that's not good at all, ve! I would hurt a lot of innocent people!

And no…it's not a 2P! Because….my 2P!Self is really scary, ve….D:  
I'd probably crawl into a ball, and cry my hearts out, honestly…D:

Okay..I'll do the question thingy, also!

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your favorite thing in the world, ve?**

* * *

Please tell me, I want to know, ve! And also…uh…..eto….uh…..

Well, I forgot what I was going to say, ve!

Ciao for now! I hope that everyone has a great day, ve~! *Smiles.*

Oh! And Have some more pasta, everyone! *Hands everyone pasta.*

Hasta la Pasta, ve!~Virtual hugs for everyone! *Hugs everyone.*

* * *

_A/N: Seriously…most of these comments were pretty short. Whatever._

_At least it doesn't take me that long….Well….anyways._

_I hope you enjoyed it.~ Comment!_


	3. I don't like going to church

_A/N: And…..this is my last day of freedom. So there's a possibility that I will also write an entry for Iceland's blog. I notice that Italy's blog will probably become the more popular one…._

_Oh, and go check out Japan's blog! Japan is awesome, so you better check it out. I'll give you pasta. Seriously. Free pasta of your choice. Just…don't pick Alfredo…I'm not sure if America-san wants to be eaten…Well…anyways! OFF I GO!_

* * *

**Welcome to the Blog of Pasta and Siestas!~**

**You are visitor number: Pastaaaaa!~ (S. Italy: Damn it, Veneziano! It's 70!)**

**Date: August 19, 2012**

**Time: 7:30**

**Mood: Up and ready!**

**First sentence I said today: I don't want to go to church…ve…..I want to eat pasta….**

**Listening to: Fratello showering, ve!**

**Watching: The news.~ (I'm not paying attention to it, though.~)  
Eating: Bread, ve!**

**Subject: I don't really want to go to church…..T^T**

* * *

Ve.~ Ciao, everyone! How are you all doing this morning?~ I'm doing really good today!

I see you all commented on my blog, ve!~ I'm surprised that a lot of you like this! Ve.~ I'm so happy that Doitsu let me update this instead of training…..He's such a nice guy, isn't he? He's one of the best friends I had ever had, ve~!

Ve.~ Ve.~ Oh?

You are asking why I don't like Church as much.

Well…it's really boring, ve… Fratello loves it, though…..He goes to Church every single day…..He wants to go now, also…but…doesn't he have a date with Ice-chan today?

Oh yeah, he does! Ve.~ I'll go tell him!

VE!~ FRATELLO, DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE A DATE WITH ICE-CHAN!

(S. Italy: WHAT? NO I DON'T! I'm just taking Nyotalia Iceland out. The last time I went out with her, it failed. Miserably…)

Oh, Okay!~ I see now, ve! Okay…hmm…I have nothing to talk about, ve…D:  
Oh! I'll just talk about random things, like Japan did! It would probably be fun, ve! =7=

Hm….

Would you like a ticket to my home country, ve? We could have a tour around Italy! It will be so fun, ve! I could show you all the landmarks here, give you some pasta, and other stuff, ve! OH YES! I will show you all of Venice! It would be so fun, ve!

And you can try all of the deserts and other stuff!

Yay, that's all good….hm….I might as well reply to the comments, ve!

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

Well Germany will follow only cos the awesome me made him and WHAT DO YOU  
THINK IS MY FAVOURITE THING ME THE FREAKING AWESOME ME bye Feli!

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve…? Okay, that's good, ve! Okay, Ciao for now, Prussia!

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

Hey Italy dude.  
Glad you still like me. I was totally gonna find you and throw you off a  
cliff.  
Just kidding dude! But I'm totally doing that to your brother cuz he's a  
meanie.  
OH YAH!  
DO YOU, ITALY, WANT TO BE MY SIDEKICK?!  
YOUR NAME CAN BE...UH...PASTADUDE!  
That's a totally awesome name.  
AND YOUR BROTHER CAN BE THE EVIL DUDE...TOMATOMAN!  
And Germany can totally be the awesome dude that tells us when to go defeat  
TOMATOMAN.  
Okey?  
Okey.  
Bye dude.

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve, Ciao America!~

….DON'T DO THAT, VE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE RELATIVES I-

Oh, Okay, ve.~

WAIT.

DON'T DO THAT TO MI FRATELLO EITHER, VE! He's going to be even more mad at you!

(A/N: America, you do know that S. Italy basically sided with you. Technically, during WW II. Italy was forced to work with Germany. S. Italy is probably the part that didn't want to at all, and sided with the allies. Yeah. That's it.)  
….Uh….Germany told me not be to be your sidekick, ve….I'm sorry.

Well…Ciao, America! I promise I won't eat you anymore, ve! D:

* * *

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

Italy, You are so adorable! I have heard of Vocaloid! My favorite song is Deep  
Sea Girl by Miku Hatsune. I have other favorites too. As for my favorite  
things, I have none! I also have two baskets of tomatoes! One for you and one  
for Romano. Have an awesome pasta filled day!

**Reply from Italy~:**

Ve, grazie for saying that, bella!~ *Hugs you.* Hm….I don't know which ones I like yet, though, ve!

…..Most of those songs are so depressing, ve…D: So I only like the happy ones.~

Ve.~ I think I like Kagamine Rin the best. She looks so enthusiastic all of the time.~ And she looks bella with that bow.~ Ve- I shouldn't be talking about synthesizers…..like that….

Oh, and did you know that Spain-niichan also has those, also? Well, he does! And so does England! And Sweden!

Ve.~ Thank you, bella! Have an awesome pasta filled day, also, ve!

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl **

Ciao, Feli and Lovi! I am so happy you made your own blog! I  
also love pasta and SO MUCH! And tomatoes too! Uhm, my favorite thing in the  
world is probably my friends/family, but Hetalia is a very close second! And  
thank you for the virtual hug! *hugs you & Lovi* Well, talk to you later,  
ciao!

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve.~ I'm happy, also, ve! Ciao, to you, also!~

I LOVE PASTA, TOO!~

We should go out and get some in my country sometime, ve. It would be so fun!

Ah, I see! It's nice to care about your friends/family! That's a really good thing, bella!

Your welcome!~ I love virtually hugging people, ve! *Hugs you again.* Talk to you later, ve! Have a nice day!

Ciao!

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Veh pasta  
Brazil:...I'm guessing she's high.  
Greece:*looks at bottle of ouzo on the floor*Yep.  
I LOVE VIDEO GAMES! ESPECIALLY VIOLENT ONES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve.~ Pasta is gooood! She's high? Uh….okay, ve!

Ooh! You would get along really well with America, ve! He also loves violent video games! And don't forget about Korea, ve! You would get along really well with some people!

Ve…Ciao, Greece! How are you doing?

Ve….I hope you have an awesome day full of pasta then, ve!

Ciao, for now!~

* * *

**From: Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**

Ciao ciao, Mio Italiano!  
*hug Italy*  
You're sooooo cute! xD

ah! Ehem! I'm sorry for that early happened. Hello Mio Italiano! My name is  
Yuna.

Hey, tell Doitsu to make blog! I like him, too. And wanna try his Spartan  
Training sometimes.

Why you're so cute? I love you and Romano, but I more love you. *Sorry Romano,  
no offense* And about HetaOni, that RPG make me cry. Really.

*gave Italy a box full of pasta ready to cook and a box full of tomato* Here.  
For you and Romano. xD

Ciao, Mio Italiano! See ya!

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve, Ciao! You are pretty, ve! *Hugs back.*

It's nice to meet you, ve! I bet you are really nice!

Ve.~ Hi Yuna!~ Ve.~ That sounds like a pretty name, ve! It sounds like that character from Japan's video game….Final Fantasy 10, right? Is that right, ve? If not, I don't really mind.~ It's still a pretty name, ve!

Ve….I wish Doitsu would do it, though. He is all like, "Later, Italy. I will not make it now."

I wish he can do a blog….it would be soooo fun! And other stuff, ve! And it's fun if you do things with your friend! Luckily, Japan is making a blog!~ I'm happy about that…..

…..You do not want to try his training! IT'S SO SCARY! IT'S LIVING HELL! He makes me runnnn sooooo much! It's really tiring! Right after I train, I take a siesta there and there. Because….that's…..so….D:

It's so tiring! And it takes forever to perfect it. It makes me want to take a lot of siestas! I'm so glad that somehow, I get the time to write this up for you bellas, ve!

Ve? I'm really that cute? Grazie, bella! I bet you must look beautiful, judging from your nice personality, ve!~ I don't like HetaOni….it's scary, ve…..It's really sad, tooo…..

I REALLY DO NOT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO ME. So ve! I MARK MY WORDS.

I WILL NEVER ENTER A HAUNTED MANSION! That's what I shall declare, ve!

And I WILL KEEP MEH PROMISE, VE!

It's the best thing to do, ve!

Ve.~ Grazie, bella! You all are just so kind to me, ve! =7=

I'll give this to mio fratello later, ve!~

Ciao, Yuna! Have a nice day, ve!

P.S. Do you know anything about these red squiggly lines? I want to know about them, ve!

* * *

**From: New Jersey**

Hi Italy, it's NJ I have a question for you.  
Which is better Germany or pasta?  
The cool thing is that I'm sitting here eating pasta!  
The pasta is okay but not as good as yours!  
Dad (America) says hi  
Can you tell Lovi that I said hi PLEASE?  
Give him these *hands tomatoes*  
Bye for now,  
NJ

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve.~ Ciao, New Jersey! How are you doing? Hm…Okay, I'll answer it….

…..Wow, that's a hard choice, but…..I'm sorry Germany, but I choose pasta.

(S. Italy: GOOD VENEZIANO. GOOD.)

Ve? Okay then, fratello!~

YAY! Are you enjoying your pasta, ve? I bet you are!~

Ve! Grazie, have you tried my pasta yet? Well, I'll send you some, ve!~ *Sends pasta to you.*

Ve? Oh, I just talked to America earlier, ve.~ The irony!~

Sure, I'll tell him, ve! Okay!

(S. Italy:…..TOMATOES! YAYYYYY! Thanks, I guess….)

Ve.~ *laughs.* Fratello, you are hilarious, ve!

(S. Italy: Veneziano…shut the hell up.)

V-Ve…okay, fratello…D:

* * *

**From: hetaliaforever123**

Hi there, Papa! It's me, Rome! Well, not great-grandpa Rome, but your Capitol  
Rome... I love your blog! It's amazing and... HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET  
INTO RAGE FORM? Excuse me while I give Mr. Spain a long, long lecture... *goes  
and returns*  
Oh, and my favorite thing in the world is spending time with family. You guys  
are all cool! Ciao!

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve? I'm your papa, ve? Uh…okay….Well, ciao Rome!~

…Well…SPAIN ERASED THE SAVE DATA. I SPENT HALF OF MY LIFE PERFECTING THAT SAVE FILE.

Well….not really my whole life, ve.~ But…most of it! Fratello loves it too! And Spain-niichan erased his once, also.

He got soooo pissed off, ve.

Thanks for liking the blog, ve….

Oh! Grazie, that's really nice of you, Rome! Ve.~ I love spending time with everyone, also, ve!

Ciao, for now!~

* * *

**From: RoseQuartz318**

Italy, I have a question: Have you read any GerIta fanfiction? If so, what was  
your reaction?  
Oh! And to answer your question, my favorite thing in the whole world is  
probably... Tomato Soup.  
- RoseQuartz318

**Reply from Italy:**

….Ve? GerIta? I never heard of that, ve…I'm going to ask my fratello! :D

…*Face darkens.* People pair me up with Doitsu?

…..

THAT'S JUST WRONG.

I'm not homosexual, ve! D:

I like pretty girls like you! Pretty girlssss~ They are all bella, and so adorable! I DON'T LIKE GUYSSSS! VE…D:

I don't like GerIta! It's really stupid, ve! D:

Seriously. It is.

Oooh!~ Ve.~ Tomato soup is one of my fratello's favorite, ve!

Ciao, for now, ve!

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Ciao, Italia! Splendida giornata, isn't it? :DD

Wow, Italia...That was some scary dream you had...It made me remember the time  
that I dreamt that I was being chased by zombies...Urgh...

Oh, and yeah! We take siestas too! :3

I didn't expect you would have a 'rage mode', Italia.. O.O Woah.  
I thought that it was your fratello.

Spain? ... He is always like that, huh?  
I have some Spanish, Chinese, and French in me.  
My carefree-ness is becuz of the Spanish..I think..  
I don't know about the French.  
But the Chinese...I don't know either. But Chinese cuisine's delicious-!

Oops...Looks like I got off-topic...

Anyway, no prob! I love gelato and capuccino too! XD Ah, how I love Italy ...  
It's such a wonderful place. I'll go there sometime. And finally taste  
authentic Italian-made Italian pizza..and pasta.

Romano, have you ever tried not cursing? XD  
I haven't. But I did when I was a kid.  
Who taught you to curse like that? I'mma curious, Sud Italia.

Well then, that's all!

Ciao to you, Italya brothers!

**Reply from Italy:**

Yes, it's a bella morning today! It's so pretty and all that other stuff, ve!

It was soooo scary, veeeee! Idunlikescarydreams!

Say Whaaaa? That dream is really scary! I feel so sorry for you, bella! THAT MUST'VE BEEN SO SCARY. D:  
Oh, that's cool that you also take siestas, ve!

Oh! You are one of Spain-niichan and France-niichan's nationality! Oh, and China, ve!

It's okay, ve! I get off-topic a whole lot, also!

Ve! We have so much in common, bella! That's wonderful! Ve.~ I love my home country, also!

I'll send you a ticket, somehow! And you can come to my beautiful country, ve!

(S. Italy: Yes, Yes I did. While I was derping around on Iceland's blog… I just cuss, seriously. That's just weird. Well…..I don't know who taught me that, honestly….I just walk around my country, and a lot of people cuss. So I picked them up. And I never knew the definition. Until I looked it up. I had been saying really vulgar things, haven't I? I can't go a day without cussing, seriously. It's just so damn hard.)

Oh, Oka!~ See you later, ve!~ I'll talk to you later!

Ciao!

* * *

**From: Arkxy-chan**

Si, the pasta was pretty good! Bro, love your Rage mode. DEY BE EPIC.  
Ha ha, that's great for Roma :D  
(Anwser to Q:) Read fanfics und... uh, Hetalia... Beatles... :D  
THA BEATLES FOREVA. ONLY GOOD THING TO COME FROM IGGEH.

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve.~ I'm so glad you liked the pasta, ve! I could make you some more if you want! And I can also send you some tickets here!~ And you can tour around my beautiful country, ve! :D

…..You actually like my rage mode? I act just like mi fratello, then…And..I'm not really used to it.

Oh, and did you know that I basically switch personalities with my fratello if I get my curl tangled up with his? Well, you know that now, ve….

It's rather weird, ve…..

I don't like getting my curl tangled with his.

Ah, I see.~

Ve…Do you like the newer band from England? You know, One Direction? I haven't really heard them yet, but….A bella girl told me that it's really good.

Do you think it's good, ve?

Well, nice talking to you, ve!

Ciao, for now!~

* * *

**From: Weirdo0101**

Ice cream! Or Music…..I like depressing music.

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve!~ I really love Ice Cream, also, ve!

Wait….why do you like depressing music?

IT'S DEPRESSING, VE! D:

(S. Italy: No shit, it's depressing. *Rolls eyes.*)

Well..ciao for now, ve!

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

*Takes pasta* Hm, oh thanks, I guess.

I like Italian food a lot, but when I was younger, around 4 or 5, I thought  
Italian food, Spanish food, and Mexican food the same thing.

...Romano, put that tomato away, I know they are all different types of food  
now.

I think Romano is more of a "Pizza-type" while Italy is the "Pasta-Type"  
I like pizza better though... (Heck, just look at my name.)

Sorry, I'm not very talkative around you two... it's kind of awkward for me...  
(Y'know, because you HUGGED me, and I'm Asian, ya?)

My favorite thing in the world? Cats. They're very fluffy.

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve.~ Your welcome, I hope you enjoy it, ve!

I love my food.~ And Spain-niichan's food is pretty good, ve!~

…You seriously thought that they were the same? Well, anyone can make that mistake, ve! So it's okay.

(S. Italy: FINE. *Puts tomato away.*)

Yeah, I bet that's really true, ve!

Your name is really awesome! I really like it!

Hm….It's fine, that's just like Japan~! But, really! I'm going to ignore and hug you anyways!~ *Hugs.*

(Author: Looks like that you and me are in the same boat….I hate being hugged. Being hugged sucks. I feel weird, and I push them off.)

Cats are so adorable and fluffy, ve! I love them!

It's nice talking to you, ve!~ Ciao, for now!

* * *

**From: BlackBloodOnWhiteSnow**

Hi Italy! It is sooooooooo nice that you have a blog now!  
Did you know that I'm eating pasta (almost) as much as you? I mean this is the  
only food I know to make so I'm eating pasta almost every time my parents  
aren't at home ...and it is like every day for lunch..  
so here I'm sending you some of my pasta! please taste it and say how it is!  
LOVE YOU

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve! Thank you, I love having this blog, also! It's really cool, ve!~

Really? Cool! I love pasta, and you should, also! Be like me, ve!~ And you'll get a great life.~ Eating pasta, and other good shit.

…..

Did I just cuss?

VEEEEEE.

IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE I HANG OUT TOO MUCH WITH PEOPLE THAT CURSE, VE! THAT SUCKS! AND I'M A VIRGIN! VIRGINS DON'T REALLY CURSE, DO THEY? DON'T KILL ME! I'M REALLY SORRY, VE! I MIGHT GO TO HELL JUST FOR CURSING! THAT'S SCARY, VE!

Ohwait…

Sorry fratello, I bet you are mad at me…..

(S. Italy: Veneziano! You idiot! You won't go to hell just for that! In fact, I'm proud of you right now!)

Really?

(S. Italy: Yeah, Yeah….whatever.)

Yay, ve!~ *Hugs*

(S. Italy: GET OFF ME! D:)  
Awww….okay, ve!~

Okay! *Gets the pasta.* I shall try it, ve!

*Tastes pasta.* Wow, this is pretty good, ve! You did a good job on this pasta!~ Good job, ve! If you try harder, it could be entirely perfect! Yay, ve!~ I LOVE PASTAAAAA!~

Ti amo, Bella.~ Ve.~ Ciao, I'll talk to you tomorrow!~

* * *

Ve, thank you all for commenting my blog. I never expected people to do that, ve!~ Well…Ti Amo, to you all!~

I love you all!~ In a bro-friend-type of way!~

And maybe in that way….if you are a girl.~ *Winks.*

Ve.~ Well, I hope that everyone had a great day! I know that I will, ve!  
Well….ciao, for now, vee!  
See you all later, ve!~

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**If you were to only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

* * *

Of course, I choose pasta! What about all of you?

* * *

_A/N: AND WE ARE FINALLY DONE. THANK GOD. That took so long, but I appreciate you all for liking this. I can already tell that it's wayyyy more successful than Norway's blog._

_Idgaf about Norway. So I might discontinue his. Maybe._

_Nah. I won't._


	4. Hotels are cool!

_A/N: Sorry, it's late. …..I'll list the reasons why I update my blogs the least, I told this to America earlier. xD_

_1. I'm Asian, and I like to focus on my grades. And other shit.  
2. I have so many OTHER story ideas. So yeah. Right now I'm trying to write fanfics inspired by Vocaloid rather than blogs.  
3. I'm like...mostly the only one who does a real blog entry, why everyone else mainly does a little blog entry and just reply. Hell, some just don't even make a blog entry.  
4. I'm busy (er..procrastinating) around, just...eh heh... watching youtube vidoes.  
5. Again. My head is filled with Vocaloid. And...well….Yeah, that's pretty much it._

* * *

***Welcome to the **_**blog of pastas and siestas!**_*****

**You are visitor number: Pasta!**

**Mood: Tired.**

**Date: August 28!**

**Time: Night, ve!**

**Eating: Homemade Pizza!**

**Location: Venice, Italy. In a hotel!**

**Subject: Hotels are coolll!**

* * *

VEEEE!

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, VE! EJHKDJEJNXJn

I'M SORRY!

DON'T KILL ME!  
VEEEEE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

AH…to the real entry, ve! D:

* * *

=7=

Ve! Hello, everyone! I'm going to start doing my blog posts shorter, so I can get more replies in, ve!

Does that sound good to you? I really hope it is, ve! I think it would be really cool if I formatted more like Japan! YEAH! That's what I'll do, ve!

…..Because his format is sooooo cool, ve!

Oh, and Germany and Fratello got a blog! I'm really happy for that, ve! YAY! WE ALL HAVE BLOGS, NOW!

The entire Axis has them! That's really cool!

Oh, and most of the allies have a blog. Except for China, ve!

And Spain-niichan also got a blog!

Wow.~ There is so many blogs out there, ve! It's going to be really hard to keep track of them….

Oh! Oh! Seborga should get a blog, ve! YAY! It'll be really cool, ve!

And yes! HOTELS ARE AWESOME, VE!

THEY GIVE YOU FREE PASTA!~

And other stuff…yeah….

Oh yeah, Comments, ve!

Oh, sorry, ve…..I shall reply to them, now!

Oh….and since I don't have tons of time, I have to PM most of you with an account. But for the ones without an account, I'll reply to you here. Sorry, everyone! D:

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Ciao, Feliciano and Lovino! Yeah, I don't really like going to church either, but I don't go anyway. Aww, Lovi is going on a date! How cute! Sorry, I was being like Spain, huh? And I would LOVE to go to Italy! It's so beautiful there. So, if I could only eat one thing for the rest of my life, I would probably eat... chicken alfredo. A combination of meh two favorite foods! Well, I'll talk to you guys again, ciao!

**Reply:**

Yeah…I know right…D: Church is soooo boring, ve! D:

CHURCH, Y U SO BORING?

…And…I also became obsessed with PewDiePie lately. Very sorry, ve! For replying late and all…D:

Ve! It's so cool! This is the first one he went in a while, ve! Nah, it's fine, ve!

Si! Italy is a beautiful country, that's right! *Hands you a ticket.*

Ooh! I love that too, but…I don't eat is as much because then I would be eating America….And I wouldn't want to eat him…D:

And now…I sound all out of character, don't I, ve?

Sorry…..

I spent most of my month glued to the computer.

Well, not literally, ve!

…But…figuratively…

I kind…of…you know, skipped out on Germany's training.

I hope he doesn't mind, ve! :D

Well, ciao!

* * *

**Question of the week:**

**Do you like PewDiePie? Are you part of the bro army?**

* * *

Oh! Oh! AND…..Will you destroy those evil barrels with us, ve? I hope you do! YOU BETTER. Barrels are eviillllll!

….Like….

….

Germany.

….

Wait.

Wut?

EHDJKHKDBN

SORRY!

SORRY GERMANY!  
THE BARRELS GOT MEH FOR A SECOND!

Eh heh….

BARRELS.

NOT COOL, SERIOUSLY, VE!

….

How I even know about PewDiePie, I will never know, ve!~

Well, ciao for now! ^_^

* * *

_A/N: FFFF- This is short, I know. I'll PM all of you tomorrow morning. Yeah. At 5 AM. For meh. xD_

_Welp. I'll start after I post this. Or not. Depends._

_I am very sorry if I put Italy out of character. It's more like that I talked through him..._

_And...RETURN OF THE HARMLESS AUTHOR FACTS!_

_Fact #3: I could do a perfect Italy voice impersonation. I should be his voice actor. Seriously. I rock that much. c:_


	5. Introducing my cousin, Seborga, ve!

_A/N: Welcome back!~ With our dear Italy's blog. Since I won't be here on Labor Day, I'll just update Italy's today! :D_

_Who knows…I might get my cousin into Hetalia._

_Which will be hard._

_Seriously._

* * *

***Welcome to the blog of **_**pastas and siestas**_**.***

**You are visitor number: Pasta!**

**Location: Venice, Italy.**

**Time: Too lazy to go to look it up! :D**

**Date: September 2, 2012**

**Mood: Content.**

**Eating: Pizza!~**

**Who's with me: Mi cousin, Seborga! :D**

**Subject: "Ciao, I'm introducing…my cousin!~"**

* * *

Ve.~ Ciao, bellas, Spain-niichan, France-niichan, and America!

How are you all doing, ve? I have my cousin, Seborga here with me!

_Ah, hello ladies. How are you doing? ;)_

He's pretty nice, ve! He's….almost as tall as me! He's like….18 or so, ve!

Almost the same as Aisurando-kun!

_Eh? Iceland? Oh yeah…he hangs out with Sealand, also. I met him once or twice._

Mhmm! He's pretty nice, ve! :D

He played Fantasia with me once!

B-But…he almost died by that bunny thing, ve! D:

That thing was scary…

I hope that I can play a game with him again, ve! :D  
Hm…and have you seen PewDiePie's playthrough of To the Moon?

Well…..uh…..i-it's sooooooo…..sad, ve!

I cried at the latest episode! I can't believe that Eva erased River like that, ve! D:

O-Oh…did I give you spoilers? S-Sorry, ve! SORRY! Mi dispiace! Please forgive me, ve!

_Uh…cuz, I think it's perfectly fine._

Oh, Okay! That's good, Seborga! :D

Well….hm….Seborga, let's go ahead and answer the comments, ve! :D

_Okay!_

Ve.~

_Ohshit. I have a date with a very pretty bella.~ So I gotta go!~_

Ve? Who is it?

_M- I mean, I'm not telling.~ Hehehe.~_

Okay then, ciao cousin!

_Ciao._

Comments, now, ve!

BUT WAIT. First…I'll make a point system like America did! I'll call it pasta points!

Basically….you answer the questions that are like this: **Bolded and underlined.~**

First one who answers it…gets….20 pasta points! And everyone who already commented gets like…5 points, ve!

Sorry.~ I made it up.

And yes. I started to like crack pairings….so…hm….

If you write me a crack story of mi fratello and…uh…..

Aisurando-kun!

Yeah..that was off of the top of my head.

I dun really like pairings.

But it….it…is interesting…..to crack-pair.

And the rewards? The rewards are that I'll dedicate my own very story to you! I'll write a fanfiction and dedicate it to you, ve! ((Seriously. I will. I keep my word of pasta.))

So here's my question!

**This Christmas, we are going to have a party. What should be the theme of it, ve?**

Well! To the comments for real, ve!

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty**

*BRO FIST* I SHALL HELP RID THE WORLD OF ALL BARRELS!

**Reply:**

*ITALIAN BROFIST.* THAT'S GREAT. The barrels will exist no longer! :D

* * *

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

It's alright! And please don't mind me asking but, what's PewDiePie?

**Reply:**

…..WHAT? YOU HAVE NOT HEARD OF THIS GOD?  
Nah, ve! I'm not mad at you at all! I'll explain!

He's a Swedish youtuber that has an Italian girlfriend which her name on youtube is CutiePie. :D

He likes to play various games, such as: Ao Oni, Amnesia, Happy Wheels, To the Moon, McPixel, Grey, Ib and….a whole lot more!

He also has other segments. Like "Fridays with PewDiePie", Cleverbot, Karaoke Party, and Dancing stuff.

He's all about bros and other stuff. He doesn't like barrels because they made him fail somewhere in Amnesia. Because Stephano forgot to tell him about it…I think. I might've of forgot, ve…

I didn't really watch the horror games, but..fratello did! :D

Well, that's all! See you later, ciao! :D

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Ciao Feli! Yeah, I don't go cause my mom works early. OMFG, I LOVE PEWDIEPIE! He is awesome! You should check out some MMD's with Hetalia and Pewdie on youtube, they are hilarious! OH yeah! I forgot that people call him Alfredo. Well, then he tastes delicious!JK, lolz :D BARRELS! I hate barrels so fawking much D: I guess that's all, ciao!

**Reply:**

Ohhhh, I see.

I KNOW RIGHT. He's awesome, indeed! :D HE DESERVES THE BEST PASTA IN THE WORLD. I will find him, and give him it. :D

Ohgod….I sound like a stalker now…Sorry, ve! D:

It's fine, bella.

Hehe, that was a funny joke, bella. xD

Barrels need to go die, ve!

Oh yes, I have seen those…and the one that has fratello being all like, "God…I hate this game" about Amnesia. Whenever PewDiePie said it.

Strange thing is, he actually said it.

(Romano: D-Damn it….I hate that game….It has all of the teleporting naked guys trying to rape me, damn it! D:)  
He likes PewDiePie, also! :D It makes meh happeh.~  
Ciao!

* * *

**From: TheBlackPaperMoon**

Glad you agree! Well, of course you would...You're Italy...

Don't worry! It's okay, I'm still arguing with Germany about that though...

You're welcome! ...But...I want to kill him...Well...If you say I shouldn't, then I won't!

I'm starting to like tomatoes more now, but I still like them in mushed up ketchup form...With fries...Oh no I'm thinking like America! DDDD: Either that or I'm just really hungry...Which I am...God I need fuh-reaking food...

...With you Italy...? More like a once in a while thing, just don't go throwing curses around this way and that, okay?

1.) PASTAAAA!  
2.) Awww...That sounds so sweet...You don't mind that I started thinking fluffy things, do you...?  
3.) As expected! :D  
4.) I'd do the same thing...Work is boring.

You're welcome! But he can't get mad at you. Not allowed in the rules of my mind! Break the rules and face the Big Ass Gun. Hehe, there are no rules that you have to follow because you're AWESOME! X3

Now I have ANOTHER set of questions...

1.) ...America told you about PewDiePie didn't he?  
2.) Do you like sweet things?  
3.) What do you think of 2p!England? I think he's a creeper...  
4.) What comes to mind when I say SLENDER MAN.

That's it, and yeah, I'M PART OF THE BRO ARMY! :DDDD

Ciao, Italy!

**Reply:**

Mhmm, ve! :D

Oh, I see. I went on Germany's blog once or twice, ve! :D

Please don't kill him, bella. He's my friend!

Reallllly? Interesting, ve! Oh! Oh! I'll give you some Alfredo,ve! Hope you think it's delicious! *Hands Chicken Alfredo.*

O-Okay, ve…Will do bella!

*Nods happily to your replies.* Ve, si.

…B-Big A-Ass G-Gun…? W-What's that? *Doesn't know.*

Oh, Okay it's fine!

Nope, fratello did, ve!

Of course I do! My favorite dessert would probably be Gelatos, and of course…Tiramisu, ve! :D

…..He's nice, but…kind of creepy.

….URGFIRHDHNDEXJKNKX NOOOOO! NOT HIM! GERMANY, GER- NO. I must stand up for myself! Hand me a knife and I could do some harm!

That's great, ve!

CIAO!~

* * *

**From: Qualeshia Marshall **

Italy-kun! I love you my little cute and adorable Italian friend!

1) How do you handle yourself in front of a beautiful and sexy Italian woman/what do you looking for in a woman far as what is your type?

2) What favorite genre in movies, music, and books(actors, musician, and authors)?

3) Other than pasta and pizza, what other Italian foods do you love to eat?

4) What is your favorite Italian sports car/luxury car?

5) What do you like to do on your spare alone time?

Feliciano vorrei avere un fratellino come dolce e carino come te. Ben più di un fratello gemello, poiché vorrei sempre aveva un fratello gemello o una sorella! Comunque credo che tu sei solo un darling pie cutie poco. Ah sì, sono miei pasti preferiti italiani, pollo parmigiano, lasagne, Penne, Spaghetti con polpette di carne e pizza pure. Dobbiamo andare su una data cena, bella(Feliciano I wish I had a little brother as sweet and as cute as you. Well more of a twin sibling, since I wish I always had a twin brother or sister! Anyway I think you are just a darling little cutie pie. Ah yes, my favorite Italian meals are, Chicken Parmesan, Lasagna, Penne, Spaghetti w/ meatballs, and pizza as well. We have to go out on a dinner date, beautiful)!

To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care!

**Reply:**

Ve! Hello to you, also! Ti Amo, ve.~~~~

I ask her out, of course! She's all bella and pretty.~ I'l- Nevermind…scratch that…eheheh. Oh? My type? Well…I don't have one!~ As long as they have a bella personality, they are absolutely perfect, ve!~

Hm…I don't really have a favorite genre, ve! I can't decide…D: Mi dispiace, bella…

Ooh! I loveeee gelato, like I said countless times…and tiramisu is pretty good as well, ve!

Hm…I don't know either, ve..Mi dispiace…..but I do love my Red convertible! :D

Well…*CoughwatchpewdiepieCough.*

Ah, ve.~ Grazie! I appreciate it, ve!

Ah yes, we have too, bella! Maybe….this Monday?

Tell me what's good for you, bella! :D  
((Thanks! I appreciate it! :D))

* * *

**From: Spain (Rizu Roraito.)**

I am arrepentido (sorry)!  
Si, por favor! :D (Yes, please!)

Adios!

-Spain

**Reply:**

Veeeeeee.~ It's fine, Spain-niichan!

Okay! I'll do just that, ve!

Ciao, Spain-niichan!

* * *

**From: Randomness Equals Happiness (Fem!America…known as Amerika!)  
**I dunno, being grumpy is just Alice's thing, I guess. *shrug*

And, here ya go, bro! *totally not putting a PewDiePie refrence in this*

I do! But, Alice is making me get on a diet, so hamburgers are like my second thing to eat.

Bye, Italy!

(A/N: I don't hate you for not updating. XD I've been lazy on Amerika's blog, but I'm about to update it soon.)

**Reply:**

Oh, I see, ve.~ She's bella still, though!

It's fine if you put a PewDiePie reference in…I love him! No homo, though..ve…xD

Ah, I see, ve.~ That's..good..I guess?

Well, ciao to you bella!

((Oh good. That makes me relieved!))

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Ciao!  
Si! Let's be buddies and be off-topic at times!  
Si! Let's be best friends! Hola, amigo!

Sud Italia, it's okay-!

Si,really weird-ve!  
Ohmygosh! I'm already talking like you,ve!

Ciao-ve!

**Reply:**

Ve, Ciao bella!

Si! We will keep on doing that, ve!

Ooohhhhh! Let's make a club! Called off-topic buddies, ve! xD

Mhmm.

Ve.~ It's pretty coooollll, ve! Isn't it?

Ciao, bella!~  
Ah…well, we are finished, ve!

Time…for the question….of awesomenessssss!

….Okay, I gotta stop spending my time on youtube. xD

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Lamps….ohhhH! Mi dispiace, ve! I got off-topic again!~ I mean…Which language do you want to learn, ve? :3**

* * *

I actually hope to start learning Korean, ve! Then I could watch those dramas and stuff that everyone is talking about, ve!~

* * *

**Pasta Points:**

**Everyone who commented: 5.**

* * *

_A/N: No means to rip off you, America.~ You said that I can anyways. xD  
…And I'm still sick! Yay._

_And I'm drinking Chinese medicine…yup._

_And...I think Italy is OCC. m(_ _)m Sorry about that...it was mainly me talking through him. He actually sounds smart. *Le gasp.* Nah, just kidding. Sorry Italy. xD_

_Well, ciao for now!_


	6. Author's noteand a mini story thing

_A/N: FFFF- I'm sorry, really sorry. But I just can't continue all of these blogs, as you can see. Look, it's old business...and shit. And I'm like going to post this on EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN BLOG I HAVE. It was surely fun doing these blogs. Maybe I might start doing these again during next summer. But not during my school year, because I'm more likely to just...uh...write my regular stories._

_For the people that read my stories, thank you!_

_If you just comment on my blogs, It would make me extremely happy to see you follow my real writing as well, because I'm for sure going to improve. If you want to see some collab shit, go to Ameribros. RIGHT NOW. _

_But, for now...just enjoy this stupid piece of shit wrote one day. Taiwan x Hon Kong story. Yay. Yeah, I'm such a weirdo...Sorry if I got all of you piped up._

_But yeah, I might just do regular blog posts, and reply to your questions ONLY through PM. Sorry. _

_KEYWORD: Might._

_And yeah, I'm just a real, REAL writer for now._

_So enjoy my shitty story! *Remember this was before I posted stories on fanfiction.*_

**Why the serious face?**

**Taiwan (Mei)'s PoV**

"What do you mean we have to go to school?" My brother, Korea asked. He had a frowning face, which was so unlike his usual happy one. My lips triggered a small frown at that too.

"I mean, I need to do my papers and stuff." He continued on, with his ahoge's face turning into a sad one. I saw Vietnam starting to frown.

"How come Japan doesn't have to go?" I spoke up. China looked at me. Korea kept looking down.

"Taiwan, you guys need to get more education. I mean, like living a real life. Korea, I will take care of all your guy's papers, aru." China replied. I could tell he was a bit sad too.

Japan kept a straight face, like he usually does. He smiled at all of us weakly.

"Korea, Vietnam, and Taiwan….You three would be just fine. And you might find Hong Kong." He said smiling hopefully.

Hong Kong…..I missed him. He was going to be taken by England, but he went missing. I don't know where really, though…

**_Flashback_**

_"Eh? Sensei, why do I have to leave?" Hong Kong asked. He looked at all of us, "You guys are like, my family. I would miss you all so much, like seriously."_

_I tried to stop myself from crying. I can tell everyone else was too. Japan had a confused face. Korea was angry. And Vietnam was clinging to Sensei's shoulder._

_"Hong Kong, I lost the Opium War…., but you w-w-will come back, aru…" His eyes started tearing up. Hong Kong just stood there._

_"I'm going to go outside for one last time." Hong Kong said, smiling at me sadly. I wanted to go with him…._

_"Okay, go ahead, aru." He said sadly. I started to follow him, but Hong Kong stopped me._

_"I need to be alone right now, Taiwan….we could say goodbye later." Hong Kong told me. I nodded and went back to Vietnam and Korea._

_But, after that….I never saw him again…._

**_End Flashback._**

I miss him so much. Maybe, I would meet him….But, what if he forgot?

Well, I'm the nation of Taiwan. My physical age is about 16. I like to read some of Japan's stuff, and hang out with the rest of the girl nations. When I was little, I always played with Hong Kong…..

My family is kind of screwed up.

First is China, which is our sensei/brotherly figure. He's pretty old….like 4,000. He still looks young though. He taught us everything, but Japan separated from him. Japan and China argued a lot…..

Next is Japan, I kind of like him better than China. He's very nice to me. And he gives me things to entertain myself with. I can't say he was nice in the past though….

After that is South Korea, He's an annoying brother. But he's hilarious. He's a bit-I mean a huge pervert. He likes to grope China's non-existent breasts. He's weird. But he's a good person to hang out with.

Finally is Vietnam, I like to call her Viet for short. She actually used to live with France. I have no idea how she is living right now. She is probably my best friend, after Hong Kong disappeared. She is very tough too. That's about it.

"Taiwan, are you okay?" Viet asked, poking me on the shoulder. Ah! I have to get out of thinking-mode. I kind of jumped at her touch. I nodded.

"That's good….." She said, trailing off.

"Wait, what school are we going to, China?" I asked sensei. He blinked, and began to think. He snapped out of his thinking and told me it.

"You guys are going to W World Academy. There is a chance Hong Kong might be there, aru," China explained, "It's a boarding school, of course, aru." I nodded at this.

Well, that's fine with me. More of a chance to find HK…..

"So guys, pack up!" China exclaimed. Korea smiled. Viet smiled faintly. And I smiled pretty big. I walked up to Vietnam and hugged her.

"I'm going to find HK!" I cheered, while doing so. She smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

_An hour later…._

I stepped out of the shower. I'm so happy now! I wrapped a towel around myself, trying to dry myself. I put on my pajamas, and turned off the bathroom lights, and left the room.

I walked on the wooden floor to the washing machine and threw my clothes in. I'm smiling, I know…

I was tired. So I brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair. But I don't feel like drying my hair…I hate having wet hair. But, hey! I'm going to find my old friend.

So, I unplugged my hair dryer. I wrapped the cord around said hairdryer. I took it with me to my room.

I put my hair dryer in my light violet suitcase. It has a cute pink and red design; with some black on it too. It's mainly red, with pink plum blossoms on it. It's special, because I got this from Hong Kong…. Ah! I shouldn't think about that.

I need to check my suitcase….I walked over to my suitcase to check if everything is fine.

**_Suit Case Check List_**

_Several pairs of clothes for the weekends at the academy, Check!_

_Necessities: Tooth Brush, Hair Brush, Hair Dryer, Underwear, and that other personal stuff, check!_

_Several pairs of Pajamas, Check!_

_Some memorial things: Like Pictures and letters, Check!_

_Manga and Anime, Check!_

_Good Luck Charm, Check!_

Okay, I'm all good. I sighed in satisfaction. I walked out


End file.
